


A King's Privilege

by somethingmuchworse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingmuchworse/pseuds/somethingmuchworse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A several chapter ongoing fan fiction in which Diego Kerr {Created by nazi-nurse}, or Desert Bluff's version of Carlos, abuses Cecil Palmer into submission. May be triggering, no non-con in first chapter. Please beware and leave your opinions!<br/>---</p><p> Pain.</p><p>Cecil’s life had been only pain since the yellow helicopters had come into Night Vale, and not only because they had taken over NVCR. Or even because of the free-sponsor spot. No, all of that was minimal compared to the man, if you could even call him that, who had come into his life like a land slide when all of this happened. </p><p>A Mr. Diego Walker Kerr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Privilege

Pain.

Cecil’s life had been only pain since the yellow helicopters had come into Night Vale, and not only because they had taken over NVCR. Or even because of the free-sponsor spot. No, all of that was minimal compared to the man, if you could even call him that, who had come into his life like a land slide when all of this happened. 

A Mr. Diego Walker Kerr.

Diego was a man of business, taking care to make sure things in his business went properly and that Night Vale was to become a productive society. At first, it seemed everyone was quiet, obedient to the corporation whom was threatening their freedom, and though quiet whispers of rebellion arose, it was soon put out by re-education and passive aggressive threats. It was not a pleasurable time to be employed in the area of media, being controlled on a tight leash. And in some cases, the leash was not metaphorical.

As it was in the medieval days, the kings of powerful kingdoms had rights, privileges to take what they wanted. The kings would sweep in on wedding nights and steal away the bride- would execute any of those whom was at all a threat. Do as they deemed pleasurable. The rules of normal society did not apply to these men of renown. Diego Kerr was one of these men, a CEO, and as far as anyone was concerned, a bit of a celebrity. Especially with that little fling he was having with the voice of Desert Bluffs. Was it a fling? Or was it true? Cecil couldn’t imagine the man being true once in his life.

”Should we try it again, Mr. Palmer? Must we be at it all night? “

Cecil’s nails grated into the grey concrete as another white tooth lay on the floor below him, surrounded in a small pool of dripping, dark liquid. Not many people realize it, but the mix of saliva and blood was a most awful combination. It lingers on the tongue, ran like droll but tasted like copper. Diego stood over him, yellow suit pressed and perfectly clean, having only one latex glove on the right hand, which also brandishing a pair of pliers. Cecil did not reply, his elbows locking to prevent the shaking which was concurring throughout his entire body.

"Mr. Palmer, you must realize that this was a very, very special opportunity you are receiving. Most of our little issues are solved by paying a re-educator- but you? No you are simply special, and I want to look you in the eyes when you break. ♪ Oh, I can see it now " The man’s voice was deep, bass like and nearly rang through the room as he circled Cecil and his slumped over form.

Cecil moved slowly, from being on his hands and knees to sitting back on his legs, flashing white coming across his vision at the movement. How far had he fallen? Sure, he had been to a few re-education appointments due to some slip ups on the radio, but this was nothing like that. Shock treatment was painful, but being taunted like this- being so expendable, was one of the most horrid feelings in the world. The radio host felt as if he were going to vomit, a bit green around the gills-

The suddenness of the cloth shocked him, slipping in between his teeth before he could even clamp down- and tugged back hard, pulling the corners of Cecil’s lips painfully back, exposing his teeth. Cecil’s hands rose, finding those wrists and griping at them, nails digging into that flesh but dared not to break the skin. "You’re my pretty little mare, aren’t you? Just look at those chompers- whinny for me.. come on-" Another harsh tug and another humiliating moment in this “re-education session” they were having. If Cecil were to have anything to say on it, he felt that the man above him must be getting off on all of this. "Did you hear me, Mr. Palmer? I told you to whinny, bad horses get put down. But you’re a good mare, aren’t you? You’d go so well on the market- with bit of tearing and training, you could be just like our beloved Kevin.. I’m not hearing you!” 

The flash of gold startled Cecil as the gun was pressed to the top of his head, Diego gripping the two ends of the cloth, which currently were forcing Cecil’s lips back and teeth to expose, with the other hand. Cecil whinnied, eyes shutting and feeling tears escape their ducts slipping down his cheeks, tracing down the curves of his cheeks and nose.

" I can’t hear you- yes louder, just like that..Dirty little mare, if you’re good, I might let you ride me tonight


End file.
